A process in which a die (a semiconductor chip) is mounted on a substrate such as a wiring substrate and a lead frame and a package is assembled includes a die bonding step for picking up a die from a wafer and bonding it to a substrate.
In the die bonding step, the die is required to be accurately bonded to a bonding face of the substrate. However, the face of the substrate is heated at high temperature of approximately 80 to 250° C. to facilitate bonding. The misregistration and others of components are caused by high temperature or radiant heat and as a result, the die cannot be bonded to a precise position.
JP-A No. 2001-203224 is included in the related art for solution to this type of problem. The problem in this application is that the difference (an offset amount) between positions of a camera for detecting a bonding position and a bonding tool varies every moment because of radiant heat from a high-temperature bonding stage. To solve this problem, in this application, the offset amount is detected using a reference member provided in the vicinity of the bonding stage for a reference point and the bonding position is corrected.